


哥你不会在偷偷干什么坏事吧！

by hoho2a



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoho2a/pseuds/hoho2a





	哥你不会在偷偷干什么坏事吧！

视频通话里的王嘉尔头低低的吊着漂亮的大眼看着摄像头，嘟嘟囔囔的声音里尽是对恋人表达着娇气与不满

“哥就不想我吗？我回来三天了诶。”  
“我的新歌你也没听吧！啊——难过死了，哥都不关心我。”

林在范躺在床上把手机高举在面前，表情不咸不淡，有一句没一句应着声耍赖的不想那么快去哄王嘉尔，他的小恋人因为solo行程已经回国第三天，估计是刚回去就忙坏了，三天来无声无息。林在范发了几条讯息也都没得到回复，终于到这天晚上王嘉尔才给他发来视频通话，他看着王嘉尔一开始在抱怨因为世巡生物钟全乱了，在床上滚来滚去把床单都磨破了也没能睡着，只好大半夜去健身房跑步，后来又说因为食物中毒搞的奶昔也不敢吃了，不过准时吃药了不用担心，再后来说着说着就变成了小情侣之间的对话，想不想我啊爱不爱我呀之类的。

林在范想这三天明明是没人回他的讯息，小公主却还能理所当然的来讨伐说自己不够想他，但林市民也不觉得恼，反到不知为什么，在王嘉尔嘟嘴皱眉的时候感觉被人用指甲尖挠着心口的位置，酥酥麻麻，想笑，想躲，又有什么在心里说不出。

王嘉尔的手指不安分的在讲话开合的嘴唇上摸来摸去，林在范好像自己手上都有了触感，王嘉尔的唇色是天生漂亮，虽然他老说是上火色，但林在范喜欢的不得了，两个人一起躺在床上就算没有要做，却还是会忍不住揽着王嘉尔的脖子让他靠近自己，不节制的舔吸这漂亮柔软的嘴唇。

又或是这会儿王嘉尔低眸回忆他要说的事，无意识咬着自己的食指，林在范感觉到下体马上有了反应，他想起三天前在自己身下的王嘉尔，承受着他的冲撞，生理泪水把漂亮的眼睛罩的泪蒙蒙的，王嘉尔主动用舌头缠弄着林在范伸在他嘴里的拇指，喉腔随着他的冲撞发出呜咽一般的呻吟，半张的嘴挡不住分泌的唾液，从脸侧滑落沾湿枕头。

他们已经做了三次了，本来林在范不想继续，他怕王嘉尔第二天还得长途转机身子会吃不消，王嘉尔却反复的勾引他，像小狗一样舔着他的脖颈和乳/头。

“哥你不喜欢我了吧！我要回去很久诶，不会舍不得我吗，你是不是要留体力给其他男人。”  
林在范再次插入那不输于王嘉尔漂亮嘴巴的小洞，对准内里的软肉有些粗暴的全部插入再全部抽出

“那jackson会想我吗，会记住哥哥插你的感觉吗，会记住哥哥的力道吗？或者回去之后想着哥哥的样子偷偷玩自己？”

王嘉尔在dirty talk中被送上了高潮，下身的精液和汗水混在一起湿漉漉黏兮兮的，两腿脱力从林在范的腰上松开，他拉着林在范压在自己身上，已经累的快睁不开眼睛了，也不忘寻找到林在范的嘴唇，只是两唇相触着有气无力的回答他

“会想的，会好想好想哥哥。”  
于是之后自己怎么被抱进浴室洗澡，怎么又被抱回床上睡觉一概都被忘得干净。

“哥你不会在偷偷干什么坏事吧！”  
王嘉尔的声音把林在范吓的一跳，因为他被抓包了。  
林在范另一只手正伸进裤子里小心上下套弄着他的肉茎，被王嘉尔一问完全不敢有任何动作，心虚的对着摄像头眨巴着眼睛  
“没...没有...什么什么坏事...”

“哥！你怎么能骗我呢！你这表情我看过多少回了！哥你在偷玩吧！”王嘉尔在视频里把自己凑的更近，像是下一秒就要从屏幕里钻出来一样。

“你！在！偷！玩！吧！”  
一字一句拷问林在范

“呃....嗯...是。”  
“好吧我承认。”

王嘉尔眯着眼睛盯着林在范偷笑，又四处张望了周围几次，起身离开了摄像头没一会儿又回来。

“我去把门窗都关好了窗帘拉上了！”

“嗯？”

“哥现在很需要解决吧。”王嘉尔又一次不自知啃着自己的指尖看着镜头

fuck.  
林在范暗骂一声，觉得自己又硬了一点，反正被王嘉尔发现了也不在管害羞不害羞，开始大动作的上下套弄起来。

“哥想我的嘴巴吗，想象我现在正舔着哥的阴/茎”

“我含住了前端，用舌头舔着前面的小洞。”

王嘉尔伸出拇指模仿着口交的动作刺激着林在范

“哥的下面好大，我每次都含不住，可哥好粗鲁，快要射的时候又老是按着我的头。”

“jackson别....说了...”羞耻感和快感同时刺激林在范，让林在范的大脑有些不知道该如何处理当下的情绪，王嘉尔还在说下去的话，他怕今晚就不只是自慰能解决的问题了。

“可是哥发硬的前端顶着我的喉咙我又会觉得好爽哦”  
但王嘉尔还在不停的说着

“哥是不是说过很喜欢我的嘴唇？那你还记得我的嘴唇包裹在外面的画面吗。”

“或者是我张着嘴喊着在范哥的那个好硬，捅得我又痛又爽时候的样子？”  
手机里的王嘉尔坏笑不停，得逞的看着林在范欲求不满的表情，他不用想也知道，林在范低哼的频率变得更快，估计是快要到了。

眼珠子左右转转忽然对着镜头狡黠一笑

“那.....在范哥～”

“晚安咯～我今天好累要去睡觉了。”

林在范眼前的屏幕一闪变成了黑色的画面，与此同时林在范释放了出来，射到自己的手上。

他喘着粗气恍然若失看着屏幕里变回聊天窗口的界面，收到来自王嘉尔最新的讯息。

“哥自己偷玩时候的表情好可爱”  
“我知道哥很想我啦！晚安好梦。”

林在范对着王嘉尔的讯息嘴角上扬痴笑了声。

“坏蛋公主。”  
“晚安好梦。”


End file.
